1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to metal working and in particular to a novel porous plug retainer for a ladle or a similar vessel which contains hot metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In metal working it is necessary at times to place the molten metal into a ladle into which an inert gas is supplied from the bottom so as to stir the metal. The hot metal which might be at a temperature of around 3000.degree. is poured into the ladle which is held on hooks by a couple of pins so that the ladle can be pivoted. The metal can be removed from the ladle by tapping through a hole. Generally, there is another opening formed through the ladle refractory lining and the outer shell of the ladle in which a porous plug is mounted so that a mixing and stiring gas such as argon can be injected through the porous plug so as to stir the metal. Since argon is inert gas, no reaction occurs but the metal is stirred with the injection. In the prior art, the porous plug has been inserted from inside the ladle and is fitted into the lining refractory material from the inside of the ladle. In the prior art, the porous plug was mounted in the ladle and the supply pipe was extended through a small opening of an inch and a half or two inches in the bottom of the ladle and then the refractory block was put over the plug and then the rest of the bricking on the inside of the ladle was done.